


Dew of Summer Swelling

by angelsaves



Series: Cat-Bros... IN SPACE [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith is a werecat, and he definitely, definitely wants to have sex with Shiro and Lance. They get around to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dew of Summer Swelling

**Author's Note:**

> title from [cherry-time](http://famouspoetsandpoems.com/poets/emily_dickinson/poems/10537) by emily dickinson

"I think he gets off on it," Lance says, lying back on his bed. "The whole self-denial thing."

"Well, yeah," Keith says. "That's Shiro for you."

"I don't get off on it," Lance informs him. "I get off on _getting off_."

"Really." Keith raises his eyebrows. "I never would've guessed."

"That was a hint." Lance thrusts his hips up off the bed.

"No way."

"No way was it a hint, or no way will you jerk me off?"

"Either," Keith says. "Both. Shiro should at least be here if we're gonna do stuff."

"I know," Lance whines, "but he's _busy_."

"Somebody's got to do the diplomatic stuff with Allura, and the rest of us would suck at it," Keith says.

"Especially you," Lance says, which is true, so Keith ignores it in favor of examining his fingernails. Lance sighs heavily, then, a moment later, does it again.

"Did you want something?"

"Yeah," Lance says, "but I'm too nice a guy to ask again."

"Good," Keith says, "because I want to touch your dick, but I want to wait for Shiro."

"Think he'll be up for it when he gets back?"

Keith thinks about it. "If the negotiations went well," he decides, "then yeah. If they went badly, it's denial all the way."

"Ugh." Lance sits up. "Hey, feel like chasing some ribbons? I made a new toy for your alter ego."

"Hell yeah." Keith shifts into his cat form and busily washes his ears while Lance digs out the toy, buried under stacks of fancy cloth he's traded for on various planets.

"Here it is!" Lance waves the toy in the air, sending the multicolored ribbons dancing. Keith can't decide which one to grab for first, so he just throws his whole self at them, claws extended. "Whoops, missed! Gotta try again!"

He doesn't know how long it is before he finally catches the end of the shiny red one between his front paws, but he bites it ferociously while Lance tries to tug it out of his grasp. "Nope," he meows, "this is mine!"

"Hey, guys," Shiro says, and Keith is so startled that he topples off the bed. "Whoa! I didn't mean to scare you." He bends down to pick Keith up, then yelps.

"Couldn't resist," Lance says unrepentantly. "If you're gonna bring an ass like that into my room…"

"I'll keep that in mind," Shiro says. His voice is warm and comfortable. He sits down on the bed, with Keith in his lap, and leans over to kiss Lance.

"Mmm, that's what I'm talking about," Lance says. "Give me some of that sugar." He noses under Shiro's jaw and starts kissing him there.

"Going to join us, Keith?" Shiro asks.

Yeah, that sounds good. Keith shifts to his human shape, and manages to angle his limbs as they lengthen so he's straddling Shiro's lap when he's done. "Hi," he says, and licks into Shiro's mouth.

While he's busy there, biting Shiro's lip and then kissing it better, Lance reaches over and palms his ass. "You know what would make this better, guys?"

Literally nothing, as far as Keith's concerned. "What?" he asks.

"Fewer pants," Lance says. "Less pants? Fewer pairs of pants."

Keith rolls his hips down against Shiro, who groans. "Yeah," he says. "Good point. Shiro, you in?"

When he pulls back far enough to look, Keith can see emotions chasing themselves across Shiro's face like mice. Feelings-mice. Then he squares his jaw and says, "Yes. I want that."

"Woohoo!" Lance pumps his fists in the air. "Naked time!" He whips off his shirt, then his pants and underwear, and stands with his hands on his hips. "Well?"

Keith looks at him over his shoulder: tan, wiry, confident, like he fits exactly right in his body. His dick juts up and a little to the left, and Keith really wants to touch it.

"Like what you see?" Lance asks, grinning.

"Yeah," Keith says, "I do." He climbs out of Shiro's lap and starts to take his own clothes off. It feels a little weird, but he figures he's naked all the time when he's a cat, so it's not that big a deal. He's paler than Lance, and thicker all over; the contrast is kind of cool.

"Oh, God," Shiro says, when Keith wraps his arms around Lance's chest from behind and kisses his neck, and presses the heel of his hand to his dick through his pants. "You look -- you look good."

"It's a three-way street, buddy," Lance says, covering Keith's hand with his own as Keith slowly traces a path down his stomach. "We want to see you, too."

"I'm not --" Shiro waves his hand at them. "I have scars."

"We know," Keith says. "It's okay."

"I like 'em," Lance volunteers. "They make you look rugged."

"I mean, you can leave your clothes on if you really want." Keith shrugs. "I can suck you off if you just take your cock out. But, like, it's not gonna scare us off."

"I'm kind of ridiculously in love with you guys," Lance says, fast. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Shiro says. "It's okay." He gets up and peels off his shirt, then kisses Lance.

Keith, centimeters away, can see just how soft the kiss is, and hear Lance's quiet inhale. He reaches out to touch Shiro, fingers landing on the scar where human flesh meets Galra metal, and feels him shiver.

"It's all part of you," he says, and his voice sounds sort of rusty, like it does when he's been a cat for a long time. "And I -- you know it. You guys, both."

"Aww, how sweet," Lance says. "Keith is having a feeling." Keith pinches him for that, right on the soft part of his waist. "Hey!"

"Guys," Shiro says, trying not to laugh.

"Take off your pants already," Keith says crankily. "I want to suck your dick."

"Okay," Shiro says, like he's not sure Keith means it. He takes them off, then his boxer-briefs, and damn. It's not like Keith was totally unaware that Shiro was hung, but there's knowing, and there's _knowing_.

He drops to his knees and nuzzles Shiro's thigh, first, where there's a wide, shiny scar, Shiro lets out a breath, controlled, like he's meditating. Keith wants to break that control. He gets his mouth around Shiro's cock and sucks, taking it as deep as he can.

Shiro moans. "Yeah," Lance says, "don't close your eyes." He's wrapped around Shiro from behind, watching from nearly the same angle, when Keith glances up through his eyelashes. "Doesn't he look pretty like this?"

"So pretty," Shiro agrees breathlessly. His human hand is gentle in Keith's hair. "My pretty Keith."

Keith hollows his cheeks and bobs his head, hoping he can give them a good show. It seems to be working, because Shiro moans again, and his hips strain upward against Lance's hands.

"Gonna watch that beautiful mouth take you apart," Lance says. "God, look at it stretch around your cock."

Shiro touches the corner of Keith's lips, sending sparks shooting through him. "Mmm," Keith says helplessly, swallowing around Shiro's cock. " _Mmm._ "

"Yeah, that's right," Lance says. "Show us what you've got, Keith."

"Ah!" Shiro cries, and he pulls out of Keith's mouth just in time to stripe his chest with come instead.

"Oh, fuck," Keith says, touching it with one finger and looking up at them.

"Are you okay?" Shiro asks, cupping his face.

"I think he likes it," Lance says.

Keith's cheeks burn. "Uh," he says. "Yeah, it's fine."

"He _definitely_ likes it," Lance corrects himself.

"Good." Shiro smiles down at him. "What do you want, Keith?"

If he can't say it to his boyfriends, he'll never get it. "I want to get fingered," he says.

"My guy, we can make that happen!" Lance hops off the bed and rifles through the stuff under it, coming up with a little pot of… something. "Lube!" he announces.

"Come on up here," Shiro says. Keith does, kneeling over him. "Closer -- I want to feel you." He pulls Keith flush against him, so Keith's boner rubs on his cut abs. It feels amazing, and Keith lets out a moan.

"Good stuff," Lance says admiringly. He cups Keith's ass in his hands. "Man, I just want to take a bite."

"God," Keith says, torn between rocking forward against Shiro and back into Lance's hands. "Go for it."

"Mmm, don't mind if I do." Lance's teeth sink into the roundest part of Keith's ass, and Keith cries out at the bright burst of sensation. "Delicious boyfriend butt."

"You're -- god -- you're weird," Keith says. Shiro is licking his nipple now, which is also surprisingly great.

"You like it," Lance says, and he presses on finger inside of Keith.

"Maybe." Keith sits back a little, fucking himself on Lance's hand, and Shiro starts to jerk him off, smooth strokes that match the rhythm of Lance's thrusts almost perfectly.

"That's right, move your hot ass," Lance says. "God, I want to put my dick in it. You gonna let me, someday?"

"Yeah," Keith says, "someday soon," and now it's Lance's turn to moan.

"You jerking off, Lance?" Shiro asks softly.

"Fuck yeah," Lance says. He presses a kiss to the small of Keith's back, hot and open-mouthed, and Keith comes hard, curling in on himself and tucking his forehead into Shiro's shoulder. Behind him. Lance groans.

"Jerk off on me," Keith says, "come up here, come on," and tries to roll over at the same time. They end up in a pile of limbs, sweaty and awesome, and Lance's come splashes hot onto Keith's chest. His eyes are wet at the corners; he's hoping they won't notice, but Lance leans down and kisses his eyelids, and that's even better.

"We should clean up," Shiro says, yawning halfway through his sentence.

"Mmm," Keith says, "I guess."

"Here." Lance swipes a towel over Keith's skin and tosses it into a corner. "Now, snuggles."

Nobody argues.


End file.
